


Fin ou épilogue ?

by Sakuraokasan



Series: memorise of allambra [1]
Category: Memories of the Alhambra (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: Mon point de vue sur le dernier épisode du Drama Hee-joo/ Jin Woo
Relationships: amour - Relationship, jeux video - Relationship, joie - Relationship, retrouvaille - Relationship
Series: memorise of allambra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019218
Kudos: 1





	Fin ou épilogue ?

Hee-joo venait de déposer See-ju chez J-One. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait les laisser seuls, pour qu'ils puissent faire plus ample connaissance, mais la vraie raison était tout autre. Elle ne pouvait rester là-bas, sachant que Jin-Woo était toujours porté disparu, car oui, pour elle, il avait disparu. Il n'était pas mort ou même effacé lors de la refonte du serveur. Elle gardait espoir. Si Se-ju s'en était sorti, lui le pourrait aussi. Hee-ju entre dans l'un des nombreux coffee shop, près de l'entreprise et commanda un café allongé. Tout en attendant sa commande, elle intercepta la conversation de deux joueurs de Next.

-Je te jure ! J'étais en train de me faire attaquer par un samourai renégat, j'allais mourir, quand il est arrivé. Il les a tous flingués !

-Mais, c'est impossible, ce que tu dis ! Les armes ne sont débloquées qu'un niveau 25 ! Personne n'est encore arrivé à ce niveau... Le jeu vient à peine de sortir.

-Mais, si je te le dis ! Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un ennemi, mais il m'a ensuite aidé et j'ai vérifié, c'est un joueur, pas un PNJ.

La jeune femme réfléchit à ce que les joueurs venaient de dire et, prise d'un nouvel espoir, leur demanda :

-Vous pouvez répété où... où était ce joueur, dites-moi ?

-Il était près de la zone de jeu du palais impérial.

La brunette partit sans demander son reste. Elle héla un taxi et se rendit sur place. De son côté, See-ju hésitait à dévoiler certaines informations. Mais il finit par se reprendre et fit part de son hypothèse, au chef de l'équipe de développement.

-Je me demandais, est-ce qu'après la réinitialisation, vous auriez trouvé un donjon instancié ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas tout fouillé, dans son ensemble, mais il ne me semble pas, pourquoi ?

-Le bonus de fin de quête, ça en faisait partie. Je l'ai utilisé à un moment, pour disparaître. Au début, ça ne devait servir qu'à fuir les ennemis, mais il s'est avéré que je me suis retrouvé dans un autre univers... Je ne vois pas comment expliqué ça, mais j'étais là et en même temps, personne ne me voyait. J'étais intangible. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait s'agir de la même chose, pour Jin-Woo ?

-Si ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, il se pourrait que notre directeur n'ait pas été effacé, mais placé en sécurité dans ce donjon. See-ju, tu es un génie !

De son côté, Hee-ju arrivait tout juste à la zone de jeu. Stressée, elle activa ses lentilles, qui lui indiquaient la première connexion depuis le redémarrage. Elle reprit sa route et arriva près d'un parc, où plusieurs joueurs étaient. Elle continua d'avancer, regardant les joueurs en face d'elle, leur pseudo, leur niveau, puis elle sursauta en entendant plusieurs coups de feu. Elle s'empressa de se rendre là où elle les avait entendus. Elle vit un joueur à terre. Surprise et sur ses gardes, elle regarda au loin. Elle suivit la direction du regard. Au loin, une silhouette, grande et svelte, tenant une arme à feu, illuminée par les rayons lunaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Était-ce vraiment lui ? Elle avança sans même s'en rendre compte. Une fois devant la personne, elle laissa éclater sa joie. Elle tendit le bras pour poser sa mains sur le visage de l'homme, mais passa à travers.

-Jin-Woo ?

Le personnage lui sourit et acquiesça.

-Mon dieu ! C'est bien toi !

Le portable de la jeune femme sonna, la sortant de son hébétude. Elle le sortit de sa poche et répondit. C'était un appel de See-ju.

-Allô ? Dit-elle, en regardant son petit-ami dans les yeux.

-Hee-ju, je pense que Jin-Woo est vivant. Je crois savoir où il est !

-See... See-ju... Il... Il est là, devant moi, mais il y a un problème...

-Tu ne peux pas le toucher, c'est ça ?

-Oui... Répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution.

Et là, devant ses yeux, Jin-Woo disparut.

**Fin.**


End file.
